Only Hope
by theluckyshipper
Summary: In the midst of battle, you cannot just stop a yuki-onna from reminiscing those memories they have of someone they hold special.


E-eto...

This is my I-apologise-greatly-for-what-I-will-have-to-do-soo n-thus-I-have-written-this-for-you-guys fic. As to why...please refer to the Author's note on the bottom of the page.

Also, a warning.

OOCness...

Yes, this fic is already, like...a year old or something. I just decided to publish it now. So it sucks(in my opinion). I honestly do not know what I'm writing here. And...it looks so lame. It's lame. OTL

Oh, and why Chrysanthemum? Apparently, it's one of the few kinds of flowers I know of...

Tell me if I should take this fic down too. orz

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_There's a song that's inside my soul…_

A palace of ice glistens under the early sun, melting…falling…dying. So slowly…a chrysanthemum, once frozen inside a soul of nothingness, breathes life once more.

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

The warmth…what happiness this chrysanthemum must have felt…to live, to breathe…to exist once again.

_I will wake in the infinite cold…_

Lies.

Bliss was not meant for this little chrysanthemum...its happiness, nothing but wool over one's eyes.

No joyous feelings…no jovial sentiments… nothing.

_But you sing to me over and over again…_

And as the sanctuary of frost slowly fades…

"I will protect you, my precious little chrysanthemum…"

* * *

A figure falls from the skies.

Mid-air, its body is pummelled to the ground. One can already hear the sounds of bones breaking; flesh tearing, and the splattering of blood upon the gray concrete. The figure staggers, raising its weapons defensively.

"You're still alive?" a booming voice echoes in the air, followed by the sound of blowing a pipe's smoke. "I can't let myself die…before you do…Tsuchigumo. No…not in front of the one…I vowed to protect."

"Oh? But once I eat you, she'll get eaten too. "

"Do you think I'd allow that?"

"Why not?" Tsuchigumo swings his pipe sideward unexpectedly, sending the figure in the air until it hits the walls of an abandoned edifice. The four-armed demon stands, and wrecks some structures and buildings in attempt to find his foe's companion, "Hey, where's that woman you were with?"

_I lift my hands and pray._

"Please…keep hidden…I will-"

"There you are…pest."

"R-reira! RUN!"

* * *

_To be only yours…I pray._

And I do, in order to survive…this chrysanthemum must run…

"Where do you think you're going? Un…yuki…yuki-onna."

I stare at the large demon, perhaps caused by the overwhelming fear that he emits…everything just seems to be in slow motion. The large demon's arms are crashing towards me, but I am unable to move my body…I'm frozen in place, glued to the ground.

I close my eyes, and bow down my head. I do not want to see him…stare at me with those hazel eyes filled with terror and agony…

I brace myself, preparing for the pain that may follow. For a few seconds…I see…a glimpse of my past.

* * *

"_A-ano, Akagappa-sama…they might not like me." _

"_Nonsense, Reira. You are young, children are supposed to be friendly with one another. I'm very certain that you will make good friends with them."_

"_O-okay!"_

"_Now, here they come…make good friends, alright?"_

"_Akagappa-sama!"_

"_Hello there, Awashima. I see you have your brothers with you."_

"_Uh-huh! We were building a tent, but then Amezo accidentally tripped on the ropes and the sticks gave away! Ah! Akagappa-sama? Who is that?"_

"_I'm Reira! A yuki-onna!"_

"_I'm Awashima! This is Amezo."_

"_Hola!"_

"_And this is Itaku…Akagappa-sama? Where are you going?"_

"_I wish to leave her with you. Take good care of her."_

"_Uuuun! Anyway, as I was saying, nee-san…this is Itaku!"_

"…"

"_Um…what do you guys do for fun?"_

"_We build tents."_

"_We race across the village."_

"_We train."_

"_We bathe in the hot spring."_

"_We swim in the river."_

"_We do things that ONLY boys do, _shoujo."

"_Are you saying that I can't do those?!"_

"_You're a GIRL."_

"_So what? I can do those stuff too!"_

"_You're squishy."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_You're a girl…who's squishy."_

"_WHA-! SQUISHY?!"_

_And a loud crack resonated in the air. Apparently, it came from a fist that made contact with a jaw._

* * *

"_Hey."_

_The pink-haired woman looked up, "Hmm, yes? Oh, Itaku."_

_Said boy sat down beside her and stared onto the horizon. Without any attempt to face her, "Remember when we were kids? When you first entered the village?"_

"_How could I not? You made fun of me all day back then."_

"…_S-sorry."_

"_Oh? Itaku…apologizing? That's quite rare." Reira raised a brow, really, it's not every day that you would hear Itaku apologize sincerely albeit stutteringly._

_The kamaitachi frowned, he disliked being made fun of, "Hey, don't make fun of me now. I have something important to tell you."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_Do you know why we refused to let you do the things we did back then?"_

"_It's because I was a girl…a squishy one at that."__ The girl mused, her companion chuckled at the memory and nodded. _

"_Well...it was always our belief that girls aren't supposed to do things guys do."_

"_And so?"_

"_...Girls are too difficult to handle, too hard to understand; they love to complain, and always want to be noticed...but they are precious. They're delicate, valued, and should never be hurt by anyone or anything. That's why...we…and I...secretly made a promise back then, although I think it was just something out of a little boy's imagination about superheroes and saving women from villains, I held onto it." He turned to her and smiled, "I promised to myself that I will protect you from any danger at all costs."_

* * *

_You're my only hope._

"REIRA!" Itaku regained part of his strength and dashed towards the girl. He pushed her out of the way and received the deadly blow instead. The boy's figure stood in front of the villainous creature. His knees gave in, slowly falling upon the cold concrete, or at least...that's how it seemed to the yuki-onna.

Tsuchigumo raised his arms once again to deliver the final blow upon the kamaitachi.

The girl cried...not frozen tears, but warm tears filled with pain and sadness. She closed her eyes, wishing that this misfortune didn't happen to them, then...such pain wouldn't have been felt by either her or Itaku.

"Reira, are you alright?"

The yuki-onna opened her eyes and realized that she was being carried by one of the Nura Clan's aides, Kubinashi. She cried more tears, "Th-that's a stupid thing to a-ask, Kubinashi-san."

The stringer grinned and took her to the top of a business building via emergency stairs. As they reached the top, Kubinashi put her down and walked towards the railing of the building that would prevent anyone from falling off the tall structure. Reira followed his line of vision, her eyes widened, seeing that Itaku was-

"Oi, Kubinashi. You're late."

Kubinashi turned around and shrugged, "Sorry, we had to deal with the youkai Tsuchigumo brought along with him."

Itaku scowled, "You slow bastard." He turned to the girl and inspected her for any wounds or cuts. His eyes fell upon her face, and frowned at the dark and greasy blotches of dirt on her cheeks. "Tch, if you were just a tad bit earlier Kubinashi, then this wouldn't have happened to her." Pulling the red bandana from his head, he cupped her chin and cleans the grease off of the yuki-onna's cheeks.

"I-ittai."

"Don't squirm."

Kubinashi raised a brow at Itaku's unusual action, "I never knew you were such a neat freak, Itaku."

"I didn't know you were no virgin anymore, Kubinashi."

"Th-that's!"

Ignoring the man's whining, he grinned, "Heeeh? Tsuchigumo's gonna be tougher to kill now. But until Rikuo comes and helps me beat Tsuchigumo's ass, attack relentlessly...and recklessly." He jumps off the railings, and grabs a sickle from his back in mid-air.

"OOOOH! THERE YOU ARE, KAMAITACHI."

"Tsuchigumo..." The latter smirked, "Shall we dance?"

* * *

Heeeeeeeey guysss...

Uh...firstly, I want to say that...I'm sorry!  
I'm apologizing because...I can't continue 'Little Birds Can Remember' anymore due to the following reasons:

(1) NuraMago ended. Well that's beside the point...I cannot bring myself to write ItaTsu anymore because RikuTsu is now canon. And I love my OTP to the core so...yeah...

(2) That fic was entirely pointless from the beginning...I did not have any specific plot in mind. I just...wrote it. Not to mention that the characters are totally OOC(like in this fic here too...)

and (3) I'm a lazy-arsed person.

Thus, I will be deleting the fic soon.

So...uh...feel free to hate me now.


End file.
